


Enough

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: It seemed old way was not useful to Ren





	Enough

1.  
"Enough, Master Skywalker."  
Anakin stopped his attack with anger, and listened Tarkin's advice, which was proven to be wise later.

"You can always hold me back."  
Young Jedi said to the Officer honestly and gratefully.  
"That's my honor."  
Tarkin replied gently.  
"And you are the only one can do this."  
Heard Anakin's words, Tarkin smiled for a very short second, but soon the smile vanished. 

 

2.  
"Enough, Lord Vader."  
Seeing the Sith Lord punished captures meaninglessly, the Grand Moff stopped him, "Dead people will never tell us information about Rebels."  
Vader did as he said immediately.  
"You are the only one can hold me back."  
Tarkin hesitated for just a while, then he quickly answered,"I knew ."

3.  
"Wilhuff, I..."  
It seemed too hard for the Sith to say the short sentence completely. However, the older man understood and interrupted him.  
"Enough."  
He answered blankly.  
"We work together and keep our friendship.That's enough."  
Vader stopped. After a long time silence, he said in a tough voice, "How I hope you couldn't always hold me back."  
Tarkin only replied coldly," I'm sorry."  
Anakin.

4.  
"Enough, Vader."  
The Grand Moff said.  
"As you wish."  
The Sith replied.

5.  
Vader force choked another guy.  
Everyone on Executor frightened his rage, but there was no one said that word.

6.  
When Ben Solo first reached Finalizer, his unstable Force destroyed many machines, which made young Hux couldn't stand anymore.  
"Enough! Stop your childish actions!"  
And the apprentice replied with more distractions,"you will never hold me back."

7.  
"Enough!" General Hux shouted, "That's Enough!"  
Ren threw him away.

8.  
"Enough! Ren, I don't need your Force treatment. Only you can hurt me by throwing me away again and again!"  
"...Sorry, I just want to release your pain before medical droids coming."  
"That's enough, Ren."

"I ..."  
"Enough Supreme Leader." Hux answered fruitlessly, "it's terrible to the First Order, and to me..."  
"...Love you and marry me."  
Ren gave him a ring with Kyber from Anakin's lightsaber, "I made it myself."  
"But Ren..."  
"Agree with me and you can't hold me back."  
Kylo smile, kissing his Hux softly.  
"And you are promoted Now."


End file.
